


A displaced fox

by JKblue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Genderswap, Human Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Humor, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKblue/pseuds/JKblue
Summary: He was suppose to get a human body....He was NOT told it would be FEMALE!He was also not suppose to go back in time....He's going to kill the brat.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



Chapter 1

        The wind howled as it wiped past the lone figure standing among the sparse vegetation. A nearby dune exploded as a burst of red chakra engulfed it. The lone figure stomped on the ground in a fit of rage. Red hair whipping around in twin tails as the figure ranted out loud.

" _’Let's try it’_ he said. _‘It'll be great’_ he said. _‘You'll get your own body’_ he said. Well, he failed to mention that he would be turning me into A HUMAN FEMALE!!!" More grumbling and stomps followed before the red headed figure finally settled down with a huff.

"I am a great and powerful fox demon!" was yelled (growled) into the wind.

"That gaki will pay for using his sexy no Jutsu on me. He's as bad as that blasted hinta sage." With a sigh the fox turned human crossed his legs and closed their eyes, entering a meditative state in order to track down 'the blasted gaki who thought he could get away with changing a foxes gender'.

The wind once more whipped past the lone figure as they concentrated on the nature around them. Searching among the nothingness for a familiar strand of chakra. However the fox did not find what it was searching for before an ominous presence filled its senses. A very familiar ominous presence.

"What the-that's MY chakra." And it seemed to be attaching the village if the frantic presences near the oppressive chakra was any indication.

_'Did something go wrong when he put me in this body?'_ The fox questioned. A frown creased his eyebrows as he began searching for the young blonde’s chakra.

"Come on gaki where are you?.....There!" He exclaimed in relief, but the relief was short lived when he realized how small the chakra presence was and how much it was flickering.

"This is not good. The gaki will not die, especially if I have anything to say about it." So saying the fox turned human settled into deep determination. Reaching out the redhead viciously grabbed the out-of-control chakra finding the form of the nine tailed beast.

"What in th-" a jerk cut off his train of thought. The nine tails form was fighting back and the red head was too far away to draw the extra chakra into the new human body, it would leave them to exhausted and vulnerable out in the open. But while this body was too far away ... _‘The brat could take it.’_ And with that thought the great Kyuubi used cunning to redirect the rebelling chakra toward his favorite jailer. But he encounter quite the problem once there.

**"Where The Hell Is The Bloody Seal!"** A loss in concentration almost became a loss of control but the red head yanked the rebelling chakra this way and that, dragging it around to prevent less damage to the village by sending it straight to the abandoned Uchiha compound.

"If there's no seal I'll just make one." The red head grumbled, and really after being stuck inside several Uzumaki who were renowned for their sealing abilities, and studying the fourth Hokages seal form the inside.

Well, It couldn't be that hard to make one.

***************************************************************

Hours later the fox turned human lay on the ground panting and utterly exhausted, chakra trembling in the new human veins.

"Never again... Never" the redhead whispered to the darkened sky, as red eyes slide closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

    Deep among the desert sands in the land of wind a young red head opened their mouth in a wide yawn, and promptly began choking on sand.

“What the?” the fox turned human wondered aloud as red eyes looked to see the human body buried by sand.

Must have been a storm last night.

But the thought was soon forgotten as the red head emerged from the sand, shacking off the small grains and running pale fingers through tangled red pigtails. With a grumble the two cords holding up the hair snapped and the hair tumbled to nearly hit the ground.

First things first …kill the brat _. If I ever let him talk me into one of his hair brained plans again it’ll be too soon._

The redhead grumbled and fussed before marching off in the direction of Konoha.

                ***************************************************************

Kurama sat in front of the fire finishing off the last of the rabbit before throwing the inedible bits back into the flames. He still had a few more days to get to Konoha and decided to take his time. Along the way he plotted exactly what he was going to do to that gaki and how the brat was going to pay.

                ***********************************************************

It was near night fall around three days later when Kurama finally neared the village gates.

 Before going closer Kurama bit his thumb and drew a seal over his stomach. He remembered when the brat came up with this seal to try and counter act Tobis transparency jutsu. The seal sort of worked, it allowed the wearer to go through solid objects and stationary people but it was useless in the fight with the former Akatsuki leader.

However it did make a person look like they were a ghost walking through walls like that and what better way to freak the blonde out? (why the boy was so scared of ghosts when he had a demon inside of him Kurama would never know)

With an evil grin Kurama gather up some of his chakra and stomped up to the gate. The gate guards were there waiting and armed after felling the vicious killing intent, there were also a few ANBU present but Kurama paid it all no attention.

“ **Good evening** ,” he called sweet and cheery but it was completely ruined by the growl that was his voice, **“I’m here to see your hokage, he has some explaining to do.** ” He said coming into the full light of the dying sun as the shinobi on guard froze in their tracks. They didn’t attack so Kurama took the opportunity to walk _through_ the first guard and into the village wall.

Once around a corner he let his chakra fade and concentrated on finding the brat. _There he is. At home sleeping like a baby. Well he won’t be sleeping for long watch out Hokage-sama cause I’m coming for revenge._ He thought letting out a dark chuckle as he headed toward the house designated to all the Hokage because it was closest to the tower.

Kurama slipped in as quiet as could be, wanting to sneak up on the brat when he was completely unprepared. Once inside however he heard a couple vices. Deciding it was the maids the fox turned human took the opportunity to listen in on the newest gossip. (human’s were terrible gossips)

“-kage be home tonight?”

“The man as scarcely been home since the demon was born. I doubt he’ll be home tonight, no one wants to be in the presence of that monster.”

“But he’s just a baby, and the Hokage’s son surly he can’t be all bad. Right?”

“bah if that was the case the Hokage would actually look at the thing for more than a few seconds instead of avoiding it at all costs.”

Kurama stopped listening at that point, to enraged to hear anymore.

The brat had a kid? And **abandoned** it? That’s not like him at all. He’d never abandon his own child, especially if he knew people were calling it a demon.

With renewed purpose Kurama headed toward the brats chakra, and to his surprise found himself in a nursery. He blinked

_What? This can’t be right._

Kurama looked at the tiny, tiny, bundle on the bed. Why would the brat abandon his own kid? He wondered picking up the tiny thing that didn’t make a sound as it was moved. He looked closely at the tiny, tiny human in his arms.

Wait a minute…its not the brats kid. IT’S THE BRAT AS A KID.

Was he—was he back in time? That didn’t seem possible …but the brat was known for doing the impossible.

The realization sunk in slowly. … the night he’d woken in this human body was the night Madara had made him attack the village….. then if he did the sealing for himself, that meant Minato was still alive? Minato was treating his Son like this?                                     

_We’ll just see about that._ And with that thought Kurama swiped out of the room, baby and all, heading straight for the Hokages tower. He was going to give the ‘current Hokage’ a piece of his mind

                                **************************************************

Minato stared at the paper work in front of him the words had long ago started to blur together and the blond knew it was time for him to go home (long past really) but he just couldn’t bring himself to go back to the house were Kushina’s laughter had faded, were her sent was no longer there, he couldn’t bring himself to look at his little boy either. How was he supposed to raise the boy by himself? How could he—

The silent alarm alerted him to an intruder three seconds before a malicious chakra presence made its self known. Minato stood up, three pronged kuni in hand ready for the force that would come bustling through his door.

 Or at least he thought he was ready for it.

Until the door stayed in place as a figure walked straight through them. A figure with long blood red hair and a very very angry face.

Minato dropped his kuni and fell down, thankfully into his seat.

Kushina (her ghost?) stared at him unblinking. “ **What do you think you’ve been doing Namikaze**?”

“i-i-I ki-ki.” He stuttered, sputtering out syllables that made no since.

“ **Have you looked at him? Have you even seen the face of your own son**?” the voice was deep and held an echoing growl that he’d only heard one time Kushina had been forced to use the nine tails chakra. As the words registered in his mind he looked to the bundle in her arms, just now recognizing that she was holding something…and that something was his son.

His son who was currently laying very very still in the angry woman’s arms.

“ **If this is how you are going to treat your own son HOKAGA-SAMA** (the title was said with such distaste and disgust that Minato actually flinched **) then he would be better off with me instead of a place where he can neither feel nor receive love**.” It took only seconds for Minato to react.

“No please don’t take him from me.” He found the words to say and actually leaned toward the tiny bundle even as the raging red head all but snarled at him.

“ **Then you had better take care of him properly Namikaze, because the next time any harm comes to what is MINE there will be hell to pay! Do you understand me**?!”

“yes.. yes I do and by the sage I will never let anything happen to him again. I’ll show him enough love for the both of us and I’ll never abandon him again. You have my word Kushina I will look after our son.” He said steadily. The shock of seeing his dead wife was washed away by the fact that she was there about their son. And really it shouldn’t surprise him that the woman would come back from the dead for the boy, she was just that kind of woman.

“ **See that you do**.” She replied before the bundle was placed in his arms and the ghost of his wife disappeared. The sleeping baby in his arms wiggling just enough for Minato to feel the boys warm forehead…too warm forehead.

Great Sage the baby was running a fever. A few seconds later Minato had flashed to the hospital and was calling for a medic. How could he have let this happen to his own son?!

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Kage from Kumo looked at the letter that his current spy/ ambassador had sent to him. The jagged edges of each letter suggesting that the writer had been shaking the whole time.

The spy had succeeded in poisoning the Hokages brat but the ghost of his wife had whisked the baby off to safety.

This was not how this was supposed to go. And really her ghost? That seemed like a stretch even for the late host of the nine tails.

A ruckus outside caught his attention as his brother B rapped his way into the Kage office.

“Yo bro this you gotta hear, this ya gotta know.”

 “What are you going on about? Better yet where have you been? You’ve been missing for weeks!”

 “Just talked with the eight and you won’t believe what he had to say?”

“I’m more interested in the fact that you left the village for parts unknown.”

“Don’t worry about that brother A, worry about what happened the other day.”

 “And what happened B quit stalling.”

“The eight says he felt the nine, like he was ripped out of time.”

“…run that by me again.”

“? Says that he felt it rip, says he felt all of time shift. Thinks the Kyuubi did something insane, says he’s not playing a game.”

“The Kyuubi can rip through time?” It couldn’t be possible but if that blonde fool of a Hokage could then what about his she devil of a wife? …A looked back to the letter in his hand as B rapped out some more stuff that A really didn’t want to think about right now…

>>>>>>>>>>> 

Minato sat beside his young son worry lines in his brow as he looked at the tiny bundle. He had almost lost the little one because of his own negligence. How many things had he been ignorant too in Kushina’s death? He wondered. He felt like it was a lot, and he vowed to do better, after all there was now proof that Kushina was waiting on him and that she would do _anything_ to save her son.

Minato decided that it was time to be a better father, a better man, and a better Hokage. He vowed that nothing would get past him again.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

Danzou looked down at the Root agents who was kneeling before him. Three agents, where there had once been four, and oh how it grated on Danzou's nerves, not that he’d ever show it, but ever since that blasted Uzumaki woman had come back from the dead his agents had been dropping like flies. Something, or someone had been taking them out from the shadows ever since the one had been walked through by Uzumaki’s ghost.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

Mongoose sat in the Hokages office all security seals activated as the Hokage himself paced his office, rocking his small son in his arms. A shadow clone sat behind the desk writing down everything Mongoose could tell him about Root.

Two weeks ago when the wife of the forth Hokage had walked through him the seal on his tongue had begun to dissolve. Every day he had been able to give the Hokage even more information than the day before. He did not even try holding back any information he knew. The red hot habanero was a fearful woman who defied death for her son. Mongoose had stood in her way once, HE WOULD NEVER DO SO AGAIN!!!!!!

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< 

 Kurama sneezed as he sat at the edge of a stream wondering how it had come to this.

He was the nine tailed bijuu, the greatest of all the bijuu’s……and he was stuck back in time in a female body, worse yet a female body that looked just like his last female host. Curse that blond haired fool. (Wither that statement was directed at the brat or his father was a tossup but the Kyuubi cursed them both anyway)

What exactly was he supposed to do now? Change the future?

 

It wasn’t until _much_ later he realized he already had.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hope you liked my fic, it’s the first one I posted so please be kind to me.  
>  Oh and in case you’re wondering, the Uchiha compound was completely destroyed during the Kyubbi’s rage so they had to come up with new living arrangements, I image it was something like they had to share space with the other ninja who were out of their own homes as well. And seeing as how nearly two-thirds of the clan died in the attack, in order to keep the police force running they had to bring in non-clans men. Which opened up a lot of communication channels between them and the village. Danzou couldn’t find a good foot hold for his rumors because everyone felt so sorry for the clan that lost the most lives in the attack, or they felt indebted to them for their great sacrifice.


End file.
